Foolish Intentions
by Rittie
Summary: When two new students transfer to his school almost right after their defeat of the 12th Full Moon shadow and the betrayal of someone they all trusted, Minato Arisato begins to feel strange about both. Who are they and what could they be hiding as he joins forces with the new Wild Card who could be his long lost sister? [Persona 3 AU, use of both MCs/MCs are twins, couples inside]


**I love the FMC. If you hate her, go read my other Persona fic ('Safe') and everyone will be happy. Five things for this one:**

 **1) FMC and MC are twins (MC is 5 minutes older) but MC forgot about the FMC thanks to the accident and the FMC was taken away before he could even react again**

 **2) The names of the FMC and MC will be Minato and Minako Arisato**

 **3) Only Minato will have Messiah in the end and, due to reasons, Minako will have Helel and Minato will have Thanatos (also due to reasons)**

 **4) There will be romance (no yaoi for you yaoi haters) but I won't point it out so you guys can guess**

 **5) Both Minato and Minako will end up dating someone**

 **Now, onto the fic! :)**

 _Foolish Intentions_

 **\- The Transfer Students -**

"Did you hear?"

Minato Arisato looked up from staring at the ground, taking out the remaining earpiece of his headphones as he listened to the gossiping students ahead of him. He learned to listen to them as they would always, oddly enough, have interesting and useful information. He wondered if that made him an idiot but he continued to listen again when he realized that he missed a part of the conversation.

"... and a girl too! Honestly, all the guys I saw up until meeting you were drooling over her! I bet that she isn't even that pretty!"

"Ehm, I think we should head to class..." her friend tried to calm her down. The blue-haired youth watched them enter the school and went back to thinking to himself.

New transfer students? The jealous girl's words implied that there was more than one and, as he noticed Aigis walking towards him, he began to speak. The blonde robot just stopped right in front of him to listen.

"Aigis, what did you hear about the new transfers?"

"Not much, I'm afraid." she told him. "I did, however, see them on my way to wait for you. They both make me feel strange, the boy more so..." she frowned. "... the girl on the other hand... I feel strange about her. Almost like I feel about you, just to a lesser extent..."

"Is that so?" Minato didn't let his surprise show but it was odd to him. He knew that Aigis swore to protect him and if she had such feelings over that girl... could she be? He groaned when his head began to hurt and grabbed it, hissing.

"Minato!" Aigis' worried hands grabbed his shoulders. "Are you well!? Maybe you should take the day off today..."

"No, Aigis." he recovered quickly - too quickly for the blonde's tastes - and nodded, mostly to himself. "We will be late."

She watched his back as he entered the building and only followed when he went out of her sight.

* * *

"Class." Ms. Toriumi tried to reason with the rowdy teenagers (aside from her favorite, Minato Arisato, of course). After some time, she spoke up, annoyed. "CLASS! I would like to introduce the new students you are all buzzing about if you please!"

That caused them to shut up long enough for her to go outside, coming back moments later with the two students.

"Introduce yourself first." the teacher told the boy, who smiled in a flirty way (causing all the girls aside from Aigis and Minato's other teammate, Yukari, to swoon) and even waved. His clothes were stylish and he had blue eyes and black hair, which caused Minato to wonder why he felt so familiar... as though he met him before... one of the Social Links he produced during his stay began to pulsate and his eyes widened. It couldn't be, right?

"I am Ryoji Mochizuki." he said. "It is nice to meet you."

The girls swooned again as Ms. Toriumi assigned him a seat next to a glaring Aigis (which she didn't comment on) and then asked the girl to introduce herself. The brunette with a slim body and stunning red eyes stepped forward after Ryoji took his seat and spoke.

"I am Minako Arisato." she bowed. "Thank you for having me."

The whole class aside from the other new student froze before beginning to buzz again.

"Arisato!?"

"Any relation to Minato-kun, what do you think?"

"But I thought he had no family left, right?"

Junpei, who was sitting right next to the now stunned boy, turned to look at him.

"Oi, Minato! Why did you never tell me you had such a cute sister?"

The blue-haired Wild Card couldn't answer as his world began to turn black, the last things he heard were the shouts of his name coming from Junpei, Aigis and Yukari, the teacher's worried words as she went to get the school's nurse and an almost silent gasp from someone who might just be the sister he lost all those years ago.

* * *

When he found himself again, all Minato could see was a lot of blue so he knew where he was at once.

"Welcome, Master Minato." Elizabeth's silky voice sounded from her usual spot next to Igor. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"What happened?" he asked in turn, strangely calm.

"Not much, perhaps." Igor said, his words were almost cheerful. "Your reaction to seeing your beloved sister again was quite... an interesting one."

"So it is her?" Minato questioned. He was unsure on whatever to feel happy or confused. "But how?"

"We do not know." the blonde spoke up. "I believe that you would like to know that she is also a guest of ours."

"Indeed." Igor continued before he could bother to even open his mouth. "It is such a rare though! Twins with the same power? It hasn't happened in centuries!" he looked delighted. "Normally, we would meet such powerful two selves seperately but, as you are of the same flesh and blood, you may come and visit us together if you chose to do so."

"Is it really her?" the blue-haired teen whispered.

"Why not talk to her?" Elizabeth offered. "It may all become... clear, as they say... when you do. Until next time."

The room faded from his mind seconds later.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Be sure to tell me your thoughts :)**


End file.
